Many nutritional and energy-enhancing products have been disclosed and offered for sale, but none of them adequately supports the human body's ability to efficiently use and create energy. There is a need for a product that provides vitamins, minerals, herbs, enzymes, and superfoods to meet the needs of men and women individually. The methods and products of this invention meet these needs.